Numerous color selection devices and techniques exist for enabling individuals to select color. Such techniques often present to the individual a means by which new colors can be formed from combination of other colors. For example, techniques exist by which a user can make brown paint by mixing tubes of red paint with green paint. More advanced techniques are used to enable the individual to obtain a precise, hue, tint/tone, and intensity